A Meeting That Changes Destiny
by Blackbelt219
Summary: Harry after defeating Voldemort left for America with Teddy and Andromeda. There he goes to school at UCLA in hopes of opening a company to respect his family. At school he meets Pepper Potts(whose age has been decreased). Early chapters will be about Harry and Pepper at UCLA and later it will follow the Avengers. Pepper and Harry Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have read many crossovers where Harry after defeating Voldemort decides to travel the world. This fanfic will be a Harry Potter/Iron Man crossover which later will turn into a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover. The main pairing will be and stay as Pepper/Harry. I have read many crossovers and not one of them has this pairing which makes no sense to me. In this fan fiction Tony and Pepper will be younger than before. Instead of 1974 Pepper will be born in 1982, and Harry will still have his original birthday during 1981. Tony instead of being born in 1970 will be born 1979. Pepper and Harry will meet earlier when they both attend college (Harry went into higher Muggle education after defeating Voldemort)

 **Eyes That Make my Heart Beat**

Virginia "Pepper" Potts sighed as she made her way to her next classroom. The year was 1999 and she was a freshmen attending UCLA in Los Angeles, California.

Pepper was a gorgeous redhead with brown eyes and a slight amount of freckles. She came from a modest family who, while not in poverty, wasn't that rich either. In hopes of providing a better life for her family which included her mother, father, and sister she studied hard and was accepted into one of the most prestigious universities for business in America, UCLA.

When imagining college life she thought she could make some friends and study peacefully while meeting someone she could maybe spend the rest of her life with.

What Pepper **HATED** was attracting attention because in her high school she was recognized as the most popular girl due to her beauty and kind personality. Most of the school's male population confessed to her, but she never accepted and this could be attributed to her maturity.

Sure she wanted to go on dates like a regular girl, but she could never find a male who was her age and developed the same amount of maturity she held.

She hoped that at UCLA there would be a lot of girls as or more beautiful than her so she would be left alone, but sadly Pepper underestimated her beauty. Though there were many girls she just stood out and after the first day at her new college was dubbed "Red-Headed Angel". Now half way through the school year she had already been confessed by many boys and she had something that she didn't even have at her own high school: Her own fan club.

Thankfully though she was popular she managed to make a couple of friends. Their names were Jessica Drew and Sharon Carter and they met cause all of them were dorm mates.

At first Pepper was scared that they would dislike her like every girl in her high school, but Jessica broke that thought quickly by saying "Since we are going to be room mates for the next 3 years we should be friends." After the first day of college the three barely separated as all three were plagued by many of the same problems.

Shaking her head to get rid of all her stray thoughts Pepper walked quickly to her Economic's classroom. When she reached the classroom she sat in the seat Jessica and Sharon had saved for her. "Wow I'm surprised THE Pepper Potts was almost late to class!" said Sharon in a teasing voice.

"Shut up" grumbled Pepper good naturally

With that the class started and the professor went about lecturing as he had always done. After an hour the bell rang and just when Pepper was about to leave with her two friends the professor called for her. Telling the two to go ahead Pepper went up to the professor's desk.

"What is it professor?" Pepper asked

"While Pepper, we are getting a student who is transferring late and I was asked to find someone to guide him around campus for his first week. You are the best person for the task so I was wondering if you could do it?"

Though Pepper wanted to say no, she consented not wanting to reject the professor. He told her to go pick him up at the main office after finishing her classes for the day.

 **5 Tiring Hours Later**

"Alright guys lets head back to our dorm" Jessica stated yawning. Sharon agreed, but Pepper of course disagreed.

"Sorry guys, Professor asked me to do something I'll be back after" replied Pepper

The other two just shrugged as they would find out what it was after she got back to the dorm. Pepper said her goodbyes and walked quickly to the main office praying that the new transfer student wasn't like the majority of boys in the school.

As she was passing by the main entrance of the college she wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into a figure. She was about to fall back from the force of impact but an arm wrapped itself around her hip and prevented her from falling.

 **Flashback: A Couple of Minutes Ago**

Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Conquerer of Dark Lords, and Leader of the Light was currently nervous. Harry would never be nervous facing a rouge wizard or a dark lord. No, he was scared of attending the famous muggle university, UCLA.

The war had taken too much from him and that had included Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and many others. Harry knew that if he had stayed in the Wizarding World he would have been seen as a hero. The problem was with the attention came danger in the form of Voldemort's remaining forces.

Harry didn't really mind but he still had family-Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Black. As Teddy's godfather Harry swore that he would raise Teddy in a good family where he would feel loved and he felt the Wizarding World held too much danger.

So Harry had decided to take Teddy to the United States where he could further his muggle education and live peacefully with his godson. Andromeda due to the loss of her husband and daughter was firm that it was her place to take care of her grandson and so she, Harry, and Teddy secretly left England.

No one would find out til they were peacefully settled in America. Not Ron, not Hermione…..not Ginny. As Harry thought of Ginny he let out a sigh. She was ready to spend her life with him telling him that she loved him and only him. Harry would have loved to marry her and settle with her, but he felt that he had already hurt the Weasely family too much and decided that they needed to separate. After leaving England he had realized that after the war he hadn't felt as strong about Ginny as he did before. He decided that she would be a happy memory that was in the past and would stay in the past.

Putting Ginny out of his mind Harry looked at the entrance of the university that he would spend his next four years at. The reason he chose UCLA was that it had one of the best business programs and he wanted to open a company.

He had more than enough money with the combined wealth of Potter and Black vaults making him one of the richest men in the world.

Of course no one would know of his extraordinary wealth til he opened his company as he hated the attention that would come with it.

He didn't want to make more money or become famous again(he already had enough of that). No he wanted to honor his parents and their best friends by letting the name Marauder's Incorporation heard throughout the whole world.

The company would be a tribute to the Marauder's and would specialize in computers, phones, gaming systems, and pranks.

With his mind firmly in his thoughts Harry rounded the corner just to bump into another person. As they were about to fall down Harry wrapped his arm around the person's waist by instinct. Her eyes opened and blue eyes met green eyes. Both stared at each other for a couple of seconds enraptured by each other, before Harry got back his senses and pulled her up, letting go of her hand and walking back.

 **Flashback End**

The stranger stepped back and lightly coughed. Realizing that she had been staring, Pepper's face blushed light red and she avoided looking at the man. Taking a moment to regain her composure she looked back at the man. He was a decent height around 6 feet and probably one of the most handsome students on campus. Of course being the girl who was chased after by these students Pepper was able to avoid blushing, but what grabbed her attention were the emerald pearls staring at her.

The man put his hand out and with a slightly British accent said 'Sorry about grabbing your waist I wasn't thinking'

Pepper took the hand and mildly noticed the callouses on his hands. 'No thank you, My name is Pepper Potts and I'm a freshman in the business department'

Pepper could see the surprise on the mans face before he smiled and responded 'Harry Potter'

 **AN:** Really this was just an idea that I wanted to play around with. If you guys like it or have any recommendations please review and follow. My main focus will still be For My Family Anything but I will occasionally update this.


	2. Poll Announcement and Comeback

Hi Guys,

It's Blackbelt 219. Sorry for not writing for awhile. I just haven't got the time, but now my schedule is clearing up and I am really excited to getting back to writing. The reason I'm posting this is to inform you guys that I will indeed start writing more chapters again as well as draw attention to a new poll on my profile.

You guys are probably thinking "What is the poll about?"

While a major part of Iron Man is of course Tony Stark(Duh?!). I feel he changed for the better due to a romantic interest throughout the movies. Of course since Pepper is going to be with the Boy-Who-Conquered I wanted to let you guys be a part of deciding who Tony will be paired up with in my story. I will put serious consideration into whom you guys think is the best fit for Tony.

 **The Options:**

1\. Another Character in the Marvel Universe(Vote for it and post whomever you like in the comments I will be sure to tally all your votes)

2\. An Original Character(Will take some work, but I think I can do it, but this OC will be a regular human)

3\. Another Character from another Universe such as DC(just post it in the comments)

If you guys have any other suggestions the comments are always open and if you want you can message me. The reason I am giving you guys such a broad array of choice is because the story is in its early stages so it can be changed to what the readers(you guys) prefer. Of course I, the author, need to give the final approval but I feel like your ideas would be way better than mine. Last thing, I really don't see Tony with a guy so I am against Slash, but if you guys think it would work put it in the comments.


	3. Chapter 2

**Furthering Attraction**

Although Pepper had just met Harry Potter a minute ago he had peaked her curiosity, and if Virginia "Pepper" Potts was anything, she was curious. Ignoring the fact that he was clearly not from America and was an international student, he should have been known around campus for his devilishly good looks. While Pepper was pondering the situation Harry was looking around the campus with a clueless look on his face.

"Excuse me Miss Potts. Can you please point me to the main office?" asked Harry in a questioning voice. Snapping out of her daze and silently scolding herself, Pepper told Harry that she also was going to the main office and if he didn't mind they could go together.

Harry, wanting to get to the office quickly, agreed and they walked quietly but swiftly to the office. As they were walking Pepper's curiosity grew to unprecedented heights. If any other male had a chance to walk with the famed "Red-Haired Angel" they would slow down to minuscule steps and try to take as much time as possible. Harry was clearly trying his quickest to get to the office and didn't care about spending time with Pepper. Naturally Pepper was relieved and hoped that the transfer student that she was to guide had half the manners of Harry.

After five minutes of walking and both silently wondering about different things they reached the main office. They went inside informing the receptionist who they were and sat down waiting patiently for their names to be called.

"Mr. Harry Potter, please report to the Principal's office"

Harry stood up and was about to head into the office before rapidly shaking his head and looking at Pepper.

"Thank you Mrs. Potts for guiding me and I hope you have a nice day" and with a bright smile and a polite nod he went into the office

Pepper at this point in time was slightly depressed. She actually wanted to make friends with the intriguing Harry Potter as he was one of the only males who talked to her rather than trying to grab a quick peek at her assets.

Then a sudden thought came into her mind and she slightly paled before recovering. "Maybe Harry has other preferences ….." wondered Pepper as that would explain why he had barely talked to her. Shaking her head to get rid of stray thoughts she went into the first conference room on the left of the hallway to wait for the transfer student.

She didn't have to wait long before she saw two shadows outside the conference room. Straining her ears she heard the words "the student that will guide you is one of our top freshmen. After the tour you are welcome to come by the office and ask my any questions. I hope you enjoy your time studying here at UCLA, Mr. Potter"

With that the door opened and in came Harry Potter. For over ten seconds the two occupants in the room stared at each other surprised, before Harry (like before) broke the ice.

"Fancy seeing you here Mrs. Potts. Seems like you will have to bear a little longer with me"

Pepper quickly snapped out of her daze while silently scolding herself for again(AGAIN!) losing composure in front of the same boy.

"Not at all Mr. Potter and let me just tell you I am glad it is you" Pepper replied with a sincere smile

Now Harry usually had a good hold on his emotions due to Occlumency which was the reason why he was able to ignore Pepper when they were walking, but now with his shields down it was as if he was hit with a bomb. Slightly blushing he coughed and opened the door so Pepper could exit first.

"So is there any place that you would like to look at first or should we just start with the closest building?" asked Pepper.

"I think starting with the closest building would be the best Mrs. Potts" Harry replied while scratching his head.

"Since we will be spending the rest of the day together, you can call me Pepper. I really don't like being called Mrs. Potts as that would be my mother."

"Alright since you are giving me the privilege of calling you Pepper, you may call me Harry." Harry replied with a bright smile which Pepper returned.

With that the tour finally started and both walked around the campus of UCLA. They went to all the classrooms, dorms, and cafeterias will casually enjoying each other company.

"Is there any reason why you decided to join UCLA Harry?"

"While other than having one of the best business programs in the entire United States, the surrounding city holds a good environment to raise a kid"

"Wait...you have a kid?" asked Pepper in a bewildered voice

Harry looked at Pepper with a serious face and replied "yes, back in England I was quite a playboy and one such encounter led to the birth of a child"

Pepper blanked out looking at Harry in a daze. If Pepper had to describe the Harry that she had spent the good portion of the day she would say a gentlemen who rarely invaded one's privacy.

"Am I really that bad at judging someone's personality?" Pepper thought to herself before hearing snickering next to her

The snickering grew louder til it turned into full blown laughter. Harry's face was red and he was gasping for air while trying to stay on his feet.

Realizing she was tricked, Pepper pouted and glared at Harry waiting for him to stop laughing. After Harry finally stopped laughing he noticed the glare that Pepper was giving to him. Harry gulped remembering one of the few pieces of advice his godfather gave him before perishing. "If a redhead gives you a glare you have three options. The first one which is the least painful is dying. The next is to keep on apologizing til its accepted, and finally the last one is trying to divert the topic to something else."

Congratulating himself for bringing a watch, Harry pretended to look at it and then told Pepper as a thanks for guiding him around campus he would treat her to a late lunch.

Pepper though still slightly mad accepted the offer and the two went off looking for a place to eat.

 **Author's Note:**

Now for the poll that I posted and all the reviews that I went through there were three clear choices.

1\. An OC secretary who would play the same role Pepper did

2\. Surprising Natasha Romanoff as she was Tony's secretary

3\. Hermione if I decide to include her in the story

Til the next chapter.

Blackbelt


End file.
